Wireless communication devices generally refer to communications terminals that provide a wireless communications link to one or more other communications terminals. Wireless communication devices may be used in a variety of different applications, including cellular telephone, land-mobile (e.g., police and fire departments), and satellite communications systems. Wireless communication devices typically include an antenna for transmitting and/or receiving wireless communications signals. In the current wireless communication environment, wireless communication devices such as cellular handsets require the ability to simultaneously use multiple frequency bands, for example, to access different services. In addition, users of such devices, such as international travelers, may need to use the devices in regions where the local communications frequencies differ, so there is a need for a device that can accommodate different transmission frequencies. There is also a strong demand to further miniaturize such devices and to make the antenna invisible. As a result, there is increasing need for a small, internal antenna that is resonant at multiple frequencies and that can be tuned to different frequencies.